Positive modulators of GABAA receptors have long been used in the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system, including epilepsy, anxiety, sleep disorders, abnormal muscle tone including spasticity, and the alcohol withdrawal syndrome (Macdonald and Olsen, 1994; Mehta and Ticku, 1999; Mohler et al., 2001). Such pharmacological agents also have medical uses to induce anesthesia and amnesia (Chapouthier and Venault, 2002; Rudolph and Antkowiak, 2004). Typical positive modulators of GABAA receptors include neuroactive steroids, benzodiazepines, non-benzodiazepine benzodiazepine-site agonists, barbiturates, propofol, chlormethiazol, and anesthetic agents such as etomidate, propofol, isoflurane and sevoflurane (Trapani et al., 2000; Lambert et al., 2003; Hemmings et al., 2005; Johnston, 2005; Rudolph and Antkowiak, 2005). γ-Aminobutyric acid (GABA) is the major inhibitory neurotransmitter in the nervous system. GABA acts on several targets, including GABAA receptors. GABAA receptors are ionotropic receptors that transport chloride ions across neuronal cell membranes, which induce hyperpolarization and shunts excitatory inputs, thus inhibiting the excitability of neurons. GABAA receptors are heteropentamers that are generally composed of three of more different subunits. The subunit composition of GABAA receptors is a major determinant of the pharmacological sensitivity of the receptor (Mohler et al., 2001; Sieghart and Sperk, 2002). For example, sensitivity to benzodiazepines and non-benzodiazepine benzodiazepine-site agonists requires the presence of a γ2 subunit and there is no responsiveness if α4 or α6 subunits substitutes for the more common α1, α2 and α3 subunits. By contrast neuroactive steroids that act as GABAA receptor positive modulators do not require γ2 and are sensitive even if receptors contain α4 and α6 (Lambert et al., 2003). Although GABAA receptors that contain the δ subunit do not respond to benzodiazepines or benzodiazepine-site ligands, (Jones-Davis et al., 2005), they are more sensitive to neurosteroids than are receptors containing the more abundant γ2 L subunit (Adkins et al., 2001; Brown et al., 2002; Wohlfarth et al., 2002).
Neurosteroids, and particularly ganaxolone, act on different populations of GABAA receptors than do benzodiazepines. The distribution of benzodiazepine sensitive GABAA receptors is distinct in the brain from the distribution of neuroactive steroid sensitive receptors (Sieghart and Sperk, 2002). In addition, benzodiazepines enhance the physiological activity of GABAA receptors through different effects on the gating of the receptor than do neuroactive steroids (Twyman and Macdonald, 1992; Wohlfarth et al., 2002). Barbiturates act preferentially on GABAA receptors containing δ subunits as partial agonists (Feng et al., 2002, 2004). However, barbiturates, unlike benzodiazepines and neurosteroids, act on other molecular targets than GABAA receptors, most notably voltage-dependent calcium channels (French-Mullen et al., 1993; Rudolph and Antkowiak, 2005). Thus, the major classes of drugs that act on GABAA receptors each have distinct spectrums of activity, and neuroactive steroids act on a set of targets that does not overlap with any other class. In addition, pharmacological studies have shown that these various classes of drugs interact with heteromeric GABAA receptor complexes at pharmacologically distinguishable sites (Lambert et al., 2003). Specifically, the actions of neuroactive steroids occur at sites on GABAA receptors that are distinct from the site of action of benzodiazepines or barbiturates. Another important distinction between the mode of action of benzodiazepines and neuroactive steroids is that benzodiazepine appears to act largely at synaptic GABAA receptors and thus directly modulate inhibitory GABAergic. By contrast, neuroactive steroids may act more prominently on extrasynaptic or perisynaptic GABAA receptors that do not mediate inhibitory synaptic transmission, but rather generate a tonic chloride current that sets the general level of excitability of the neuron (Stell et al., 2003; Ferrant and Nusser, 2005).
Neuroactive steroids have a different pattern of selectivity for the various GABAA receptor isoforms (subunit combinations) from other types of positive allosteric modulators of GABAA receptors. In addition, the functional effects of neuroactive steroids differ from those of other GABAA receptor modulators. For example, neuroactive steroids have greater efficacy than benzodiazepines (Kokate et al., 1994) and they act in specific ways to alter the gating of GABAA receptors (Bianchi and Macdonald, 2003). Neuroactive steroids are not known to affect other ion channels and receptor systems within the same range of concentrations at which they affect GABAA receptors, whereas other GABAA receptor modulators have effects on diverse molecular targets. An additional difference between neuroactive steroids and other GABAA receptor positive modulators is that tolerance does not occur to the anticonvulsant effects neuroactive steroids in general (Kokate et al., 1998) and the neurosteroid ganaxolone in particular (Reddy and Rogawski, 2000). Tolerance does occur to the sedative effects of ganaxolone in human subjects (Monaghan et al., 1999). By contrast, tolerance develops rapidly to the sedative activity of benzodiazepines and more slowly to their anticonvulsant activity.
Ganaxolone, a neurosteroid also known as 3α-hydroxy-3β-methyl-5α-pregnan-20-one, is the 3β-methylated, synthetic analog of the endogenous progesterone metabolite, 3α-hydroxy-5α-pregnan-20-one (3α,5α-P, Allopregnanolone). It is a member of a novel class of neuroactive steroids, which act as positive allosteric modulators of the γ-aminobutyric (GABAA) receptor complex in the central nervous system through interaction with a unique recognition site that is distinct from the benzodiazepine and barbiturate binding sites (Carter et al., 1997). Ganaxolone has been shown to exhibit potent anticonvulsant, anti-anxiety and anti-migraine activity in preclinical models. Ganaxolone has also been shown to extend the life of mice with a lysosomal lipid storage disease that is due to disruption of the mouse homolog of the NPC1 gene, a loci linked to Niemann Pick C in humans. In addition, ganaxolone has been used clinically in adults for the treatment of refractory complex partial seizures and children with refractory infantile spasms and other types of epilepsy. Appropriate ganaxolone formulations also have the potential to treat sleep related disorders.
Ganaxolone is different from other neurosteroids in that the alcohol in the 3 position is blocked from oxidation to the ketone. The 3-keto functionality imparts meaningful steroidal activity, so ganaxolone is distinct from the endogenous neurosteroid (3α, 5α-P) which can be metabolized in vivo to a steroid active compound. Thus, ganaxolone not a steroid and does not have to be handled with the same care and protection as a steroid during its manufacturing and packaging.
It has been very difficult to formulate therapeutically effective dosage forms specific for neurosteroids such as ganaxolone. Ganaxolone is a poorly soluble drug that does not provide good blood levels upon oral administration. Previous dosage forms of ganaxolone have also shown particularly large exposure differences in fed and fasted subjects. Based upon this difficulty, there exists a need in the art for improved ganaxolone formulations and dosage forms. Herein are described solid dosage ganaxolone formulations which address this need and which provide improved pharmacokinetic properties which maintain efficacy while reducing side effects and enhancing subject compliance.
All references discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.